


• Baby Baby Baby •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of rough handling, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Mild (very mild) D/s overtones, PWP, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy comes to visit and they make the most of it.It's basically just PWP.





	• Baby Baby Baby •

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere apologies for the unoriginal title.  
> In the editing process I realized how much Armie calls Timmy 'baby' and I had no title for this so...yeah.  
> (And, yes, I've been singing Lady Lady Lady but with Baby Baby Baby and making up my own lyrics along the way. There's just no stopping this madness.)
> 
>  
> 
> **This one is un-beta'd y'all - all the terrible punctuation and shifting POVs are entirely mine. I Agonized over whether to post it or not because I'm really frustrated with my writing right now - so be kind....please?**

"I want it."

Armie groans as Timmy grinds on him relentlessly, the pace and pressure almost painful in the confines of his tighter than necessary jeans. _Fucking stupid ass photo shoot._ "Feeling a little pent up are we?"  he quips.  "You hardly even let me get in the door."

"I've been waiting all _day_.  I'm so hard...so fucking _horny_.  I need it, Armie."  Timmy whines with a little pout, tugging at Armie's collar.

Armie decides that's probably an understatement considering Timmy's youth and appetites. Since he flew in three days ago for a sneaky stay while the wife is away, they'd fucked almost non-stop with the exception of this shoot he couldn't get out of.  He grips Timmy's tiny waist in both hands and squeezes, effectively slowing down his agitated movements and settling him firmly against the now distinctly uncomfortable bulge straining against his zipper.

"You wanna ride my cock, baby?"  he whisper-growls up beneath Timmy's chin, chuckling under his breath as he feels him struggle to continue his wanton grinding.

Timmy hums and nods, reaching down to grab one of Armie's hands and pull it behind him. "I'm ready."  he pants.  "I made myself ready."  The words seem to trip over each other.

Armie smiles and nips at his jaw, "Mmm, so needy.  You couldn't wait for me?  You know I like to watch."  his tone more amused than chiding.

"I was bored."  Timmy shrugs, trying to play off the flush that colors his cheeks and chest at the gentle reprimand.

" _Bored_?"  he mocks, giving the cheek that Timmy drug his hand to a little pinch.   _Wait....what is that?_ Armie lightly rubs over the thin material of Timmy's sweats.

Timmy freezes above him, a tiny tremor vibrating through him as Armie's hand explores the texture beneath the fabric.

" _What did you do?_ "

"I told you. I was bored."  just a hint of cockiness.

Armie looks straight up into his eyes as he trails his hand around to the front and pulls the elastic of his pants out to peek inside.  " _Oh my god_ — Tim!"

Timmy bites his lip and looks off to the side, barely suppressing an impish little grin.

Armie's jaw still hasn't closed, his eyes are fixated on the rosy tip of Timmy's cock peeking out of the lavender lace of one of his wife's favorite pairs of _very_ expensive panties.

"Do you like it?"

Armie lets the elastic go with a soft pop and drags his eyes back up, his cool self control completely shattered now.  "Do I—?  Yeah.   _Yeah_ I fucking like it.  Off!  Off off off!"  he growls, his fingers now yanking at the sides of the sweats, nearly knocking Timmy off balance.

Timmy giggles and jumps up.  "Just the sweats or —?"  cheeky.  He toys with the waistband, pulling them down just enough to reveal the top of the panties.

"Don't you _dare_ take those off, you little brat!  Get over here and let me see!"  Armie laughs and makes a playful grab at him, feeling more than a little giddy with this new turn of events.

Timmy tucks one side of his bottom lip between his teeth as he coyly sidesteps, turns around, and pushes the sweats down provocatively.  He takes his time stepping out of them and adjusting himself before turning back to find Armie staring, dumbstruck, the laughter completely gone now.

"Oh fuck. Tim...come here."  he sounds choked, breathless, hands beckoning to him.

Timmy steps up and eagerly straddles his lap again but remains on his knees and far enough back that Armie can look his fill.  He coyly runs one hand over his belly and straightens the dainty lace where his dick is already trying to escape again.  "Do I look okay?"  All teasing aside, there's a raw note of vulnerability to the question.

Armie places one hand gently on each hipbone and looks up at him with strangest combination of tenderness and hunger.  "You look amazing, baby.  Angelic...edible.  I'm — I'm almost speechless."

Timmy glows under the praise.  He gives a pleased little hum and squirms closer.  "Well, we don't _have_ to talk."

Armie nods distractedly, a dazed smile curling at the corners of his mouth as he runs his fingers delicately over the lace barely concealing Timmy's now dewy head.

"Mmm.  That's nice - do it again."  Timmy sighs, his eyes closing and hips swaying languidly.

He does, but this time he slowly rakes the blunt edges of his short nails over the fine texture all the way up the length of his cock.

Timmy mewls and shudders, curling over Armie and clutching at his hair with clawed fingers.  "Jesus...I think you could make me cum like that.  Again.  Please."

Armie looks up and watches Timmy's face as he drags his nails back in the opposite direction.

Timmy's eyebrows raise and come together, his jaw going slack in that tell-tale expression that Armie has come to know intimately over their time together.  He's already hanging by a thread.

"Do you want to cum, baby?"  Ever the considerate lover.

Timmy swallows and covers Armie's lingering fingers with his own.  "N-no.  Yes.   _Fuck_.  I could.  Goddamn."  He flattens Armie's palm against him and presses hard to regain control. His eyes open lazily, pupils blown.  "I want your cock in me.   _Now_."

Armie groans and lifts his hips a little.  "Then take it out."

There's an edge of challenge in his voice, but Timmy knows just what his demand has done to him.  Armie is putty in his hands.

He slides down and drops his ass between Armie's spread thighs, his hands quickly working the button and zipper of his jeans as Armie reaches around to fondle the panties with a dreamy look on his face.  He can feel the lace shift as his fingers slip beneath and pull at his cheek.

"Touch me."  Timmy whispers, his slender hand burrowing down to claim his prize and pull it out.  His eyes are heavy, almost sleepy until Armie's finger finds his center and brushes over it with an electrifying stroke.

Armie moans softly when his finger catches on Timmy's puffy, wet rim.  He wasn't kidding. He's as ready as he's ever felt when Armie has prepared him himself.

Timmy leans forward, resting his forehead in the crook of Armie's neck and pushing his ass up and out against his fingers as he begins tugging lazily at his cock.

"Mmm...so wet.  How long did you play with yourself today, baby?"  his voice is rough, shaking as little as he breaches him with the tip of his middle finger.

"Hours."  Timmy draws the word out until it becomes a groan.

Armie slides his other hand up to Timmy's throat and pushes him back, bringing his face directly in front of him so that he can kiss him as he sinks his finger deeper.

"My little slut."  he growls into Timmy's open, panting mouth before shoving his tongue in and tasting the deepest recesses of him.

Timmy whimpers and sucks at him, pushing back harder and trying to fuck himself on the two fingers Armie now has inside him.  "Yes - only for you.   _All_ for you, Armie."  he stammers, breaking their kiss to try and shift Armie's jeans lower to get him fully out. Armie's cock jumps in his hand at the words and Timmy smiles at the little victory, knowing by the way that Armie's fingers pull out of him so quickly that he's about to get _exactly_ what he's been after since Armie walked back through the front door today. He gives up trying to shift the too tight denim and slides off Armie's lap to tug and wrench until he lifts his hips and they win the battle together.

Once he has him stripped from the waist down and has all but ruined Armie's shirt trying to get the buttons undone, Timmy stands up straight and starts to remove his panties.

"No!"  Armie lunges forward and grabs his hands before he can get them lowered even an inch.  "Don't.  Keep them on for me."

Timmy curls the tip of his tongue out and bites it, a big grin on his face as he shuffles forward and plants his knees on either side of Armie's hips again.

"You wanna fuck me in your wife's panties, Hammer?"  Timmy croons, eyes sparkling mischievously.  He buries both hands deep in Armie's hair and pulls his face toward him as he thrusts his hips forward invitingly.

Armie bites at Timmy's ribs and growls against his skin, his hands rough and demanding now as he tugs the lace covering his ass aside.  "Nnnyeah.  I wanna fuck you in my wife's panties.  I want to watch you to cum all over in them -- _ruin_ them."

Timmy's laugh strangles in his throat as Armie roughly manhandles him and presses his thick head impatiently against his hole.   _This_ is what he's been waiting for - Armie half crazed with the need to bury himself inside him.  He shifts helpfully until he's at just the right angle, the tip popping in with a tiny, wet squelch barely audible over their harsh breathing.  There's just enough resistance that Timmy has to catch himself with the strength of his thighs to ease his descent, which makes the anticipated stretch even more delicious.

They both moan and tense up, their mouths instinctively finding each other and locking together as Armie pulls him down and slides home in one long, persistent stroke.  Neither breaks the kiss when Armie bottoms out with a quiet grunt and Timmy starts circling his hips.

The lace chafes against him, sending shivers up Timmy's spine as Armie's strong hands begin lifting and lowering him at a snails pace.

"Fuck me."

Timmy claws at Armie's shoulders and raises himself up on shaky thighs, Armie's penetrating blue eyes jumping back and forth from his face to the head of his cock weeping thick, clear drips of pre-cum over the tiny satin bow at the waistband.

Armie winces as Timmy's nails dig into his flesh.  He tightens his grip on his hips and helps him move until they find a rhythm.

When Timmy's hand slides down off his shoulder and toward his leaking cock, Armie stops him with a single gruff word.

"No."

Timmy's hand halts it descent and immediately moves back to Armie's shoulder.  He doesn't even question it.  His brow furrows slightly as though in concentration, lip caught between his teeth, eyes squeezed closed.

"Look at me, Tim."

Timmy obediently opens his eyes and meets Armie's.

"Can you cum on my cock?  Can you do that for me, T?"

Timmy hitches in a shaky breath and shifts his body, releasing Armie's shoulders as he leans back and braces his hands behind him on his knees instead.  His eyes go wide when he lifts himself this time and a long shuddering cry vibrates over his wet lips.

"Is that it?  Is that the spot, baby?"  Armie hisses through clenched teeth, his eyes locked on Timmy's face now, watching him intently for every nuance of pleasure.

Timmy nods frantically, eyes feverish and unfocused, lips slack and wet.  He fucks himself shamelessly in that awkward position, shallow thrusts making damn sure that Armie's thick head grazes over his sweet spot with every stroke.

Armie gets lost in watching the stuttering motions of his whip thin body.  The way Timmy's cock jerks and strains against the elastic with each downward slide....the way the majority of the lace is almost transparent with pre-come now.  He's torn out of his trance by a tight clench and sharp gasp.

"C-cumming -- I'm cumming, Armie!"

"Yes, fuck!"  Armie grits his teeth and holds Timmy's waist in a bruising grip, supporting him through every jerk of his hips as he starts pulsing around him.  "Gonna fill you up.  Give it to me, Tim.  That's it.  Cum for me, baby.  Ride it.  Ride it hard."  he babbles in a low whisper.

Timmy arches back even further, his sweaty hands slipping off Armie's knees as his cock spits thin, milky arcs up over his belly all the way to his heaving chest.

Armie takes full control, yanking Timmy down like a ragdoll and fucking up into him so hard that the couch knocks back into the wall and shifts the painting hanging above them.

He cums with a yell, fingers bruising the tender flesh over Timmy's sharp hipbones as he spurts into him with such intensity he almost can't draw a breath.

Timmy is nearly boneless in his lap, his dick pulsing out the last weak drips of his orgasm as his hands close loosely around Armie's wrists in a feeble attempt to leverage himself back up.

Before he's even started coming down, Armie is gathering Timmy up in his arms and pulling him forward to rest on his chest.  "I've got you.  I've got you, baby.  God, you're so good to me.  So fucking amazing."  he's practically purring praises one right after another as Timmy settles against his chest and pants shallow, steaming breaths into his armpit.  He rubs Timmy's back lightly and shifts just a little so that he doesn't slide out just yet.

Timmy whimpers softly and nips at him when he's jostled just a little too much for his over sensitive ass to bear.

Armie stops moving and holds him a little more gently.  "You OK?"

It takes him a second, but Timmy finally nods and snuffles a little laugh of disbelief.  "I just...I never knew I could come like that.  That _hard_...without touching myself.  I think I actually blacked out for a second."  He starts giggling in earnest, unavoidably pushing Armie out of him and causing them both to laugh even harder at the weirdness of the sensation.

When they've finally caught their breath, Timmy pushes himself up shakily with his hands buried in the damp fur covering Armie's chest.  His smile is lopsided, messy curls corkscrewing in every direction.  He looks thoroughly fucked out.

Armie's eyes take in every detail, settling at last on the soaked and crinkled lace now pushed completely to the side of Timmy's sated, softening cock.

"Ruined enough for you?"  Timmy teases, pushing against Armie's chest playfully.

Armie grins up at him.  "Oh, I'd say so.  She's gonna be so pissed when she can't find those."

Timmy looks a little worried for a second.  "What should we do with them?  I can take them with me so you won't have to bury them in the trash."

"Fuck no.  Those are _mine_ now.  I'm gonna need something to keep me warm for the next few weeks after you fly out tomorrow, and those will do very nicely just as they are."

Timmy raises his eyebrows in question.  "Just as they are, huh?"

"Oh, yeah.  Expect video calls."  Armie winks and flicks the satin bow with his fingertip.

"Dirty fucker."  Timmy grins, all too pleased with the idea himself.


End file.
